


Coffee

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: dom avengers x sub reader [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Fluff, Idk where this went but i love soft dom nat so much :(, Nat loves queer eye and you cant change my mind, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You bring Natasha coffee whenever she asks, and of course, you're happy to do it.





	Coffee

You had started hooking up with Natasha a year after the snap. At first it was purely sexual, just to let out steam. But after awhile, and when the team was snapped back, you both agreed to make it into a type of relationship. You trusted Natasha with your life, and Natasha trusted you as well. You had found out a lot about yourself - you enjoyed doing things for Natasha, whether she asked you, or not.

So when the team sat down at the table for breakfast, you made Natasha her favorite coffee. As she sat down, you handed her the fresh cup, earning a smile.

"Good girl, thank you." she praised, your cheeks heating up. Sitting down next to Clint, you could see Steve raising an eyebrow towards you. While everyone never really noticed - Steve did. You weren't sure if he knew exactly what the two of you were up to, or if he was just judging you.

After breakfast, you took Natasha's dishes up tp the sink, along with yours. Thankfully it wasn't your turn to do the dishes, knowing that Steve would join you just to ask questions. Of course you'd tell him, he'd figure it out eventually - but you'd rather him hear it from you, then from Natasha.

Walking back to the room, you found Natasha sitting down on your shared bed. Soft smile on her face as you walked over to her, and sat down on the floor. "You're so good for me, y'know? Such a good sub, and you're all mine, aren't you?" 

"All yours." 

Natasha's hand caressed your cheek, looking up at her, she was genuinely happy. The first time in awhile, and knowing this, it made you realize that you loved seeing her smile. After helping you to your feet, Natasha pulled you onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around you from behind, she began kissing your face and any where she could reach.

"You're beautiful, (Your Name)," she whispered. As if someone were to hear, and she was trying to keep a secret from everyone around the two of you. "I appreciate you. So, so much." 

"I know you do, Nat. I appreciate you too." you blushed, turning your head so it hid against your arm.

Turning you to face her, she gave you a soft smile, "Don't hide from me, baby. Now what do you say? We go out there and watch some TV with the team?" 

You nodded, "I'd love that. I'll go grab your slippers!" A bright smile appeared on your face as you jumped up off the bed. Natasha just smiled at you.

"You know you don't have to do everything for me right?" she said, and you nodded.

"I know I don't, but I enjoy it." you admit, although she already knew that. Of course, she was just reminding you, but you didn't need to be reminded.

Handing her her slippers, the two of you made your way to one of the many common areas. Natasha gave you the remote, and you scrolled through Netflix to find something that you both would like. Finally settling on a show: 'Queer Eye', (which she was very skeptical about at first - but as soon as you started the first episode, she was hooked), both Steve and Clint came to join.

"What're you guys watching?" Steve asked, sitting down next to you, while Clint sat next to Natasha.

"Queer Eye," you answered, and he hummed in response.

As soon as the four of you were on the sixth episode, Natasha had asked you to grab her a water bottle from the fridge. You got up quickly, not wanting to miss a lot of the show. You made sure to grab yourself a water as well, jogging back to the living room, you handed her the water. You sat down, and of course, Steve gave you a weird look.

"What?" You asked, and this Natasha looked at Steve as well.

"Why do you get everything for her?" he asked, and you felt your cheeks heat up instantly. You knew he was curious, but you just didn't expect him to blurt out the question. Especially in front of Natasha, Clint, or anyone but you for that matter.

_"Steve,"_ Natasha warned, but you placed a hand on her thigh to try and calm down. Thankfully it did.

"It's something I enjoy as does she, if either of us didn't like it, she'd get up and get whatever she needed or wanted." You admit, and his face went red. 

"Clint will explain it to you later, now that this was discussed a bit, can we get back to the show?" Natasha rolled her eyes, and Steve nodded.

Curling up to Natasha's side, you knew you belonged right where you were. You loved her, and you knew she loved you.


End file.
